Cherryfall
|pastaffie=None |age = Approx. 30 moons (2.5 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Cherrykit Cherrypaw CherryfallRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Molewhisker |mentor=Foxleap, Cloudtail (temporarily) |apps=SparkpeltRevealed on Kate's blog |livebooks=''Hollyleaf's Story, ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cherryfall is a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Cherrypaw is now a warrior with the name of Cherryfall. :Cherryfall is first seen beside the fresh-kill pile with Spiderleg and Cloudtail. When Mousewhisker asks Bramblestar if he is giving ShadowClan a chance to make an excuse for crossing the border, Cherryfall calls him a mouse-brain and gives him a hard nudge, almost making him fall over. She tells him that Bramblestar isn't doing that but only telling Blackstar that he knows what's happening. Bramblestar is immediately touched by Cherryfall's faith in her leader. As Squirrelflight and Bramblestar discuss who to take to the Gathering, the deputy suggests taking Cherryfall and Cloudtail as they haven't gone for some time. Bramblestar agrees with her. On the way, Cherryfall slips on the pebbles on the lakeshore and nearly loses her balance. When they reach the tree-bridge, the lake water is so high it reaches the trunk but Cherryfall crosses it first without even looking down, the patrol soon follows. After the leader's speeches, Cherryfall and Ivypool are seen chatting with Tigerheart and Ratscar, but Cherryfall and Ratscar soon move on. During a hunting patrol, a giant bird is caught by Molewhisker, and Cherryfall blinks at her brother. She compliments on the catch and says the wings could have really hurt him. :As the weather turns windy, Cherryfall and Mousewhisker joins Bumblestripe's patrol. Both cats seems scared of the wind as jump at unexpected noises and glance around at each pawstep. Bumblestripe suggests hunting where prey could shelter like the Twoleg nest or a bramble thicket. Cherryfall agrees it's a great idea and suggests going to the nest. When they reach the Twoleg nest, they find the plants there broken and damaged. Cherryfall comments that Leafpool worked hard on them, but Mousewhisker reassures she and Jayfeather will fix it again when the weather is calmer. Cherryfall gives a sigh of relief as they enter the Twoleg den, soothing her whiskers with a paw as she exclaims they are at last out of the wind. Bumblestripe orders the patrol to keep quiet and listen for prey, and points out one. Cherryfall declares she'll get it and lightly climbs the wooden slats. Once she reaches the top, she makes a graceful leap onto a branch. Bramblestar warns her to be careful as the warrior stalks along the branch. As Cherryfall gets ready to pounce on her prey, a gust of wind hits the den and a loose stone from the roof clatters, making Cherryfall jump in surprise. She loses her balance and with a yowl of terror falls, her body twisting in the air. She manages to snag some bulky wood with a claw, saving herself from falling to the floor. :Cherryfall yowls for help, and Bramblestar asks if she can climb back up. The young she-cat stretches up her other forepaw but cannot find her grasp on the slippery surface. She gasps she is slipping, and Bramblestar orders Mousewhisker to rescue her. Climbing up and balancing, Mousewhisker heads towards Cherryfall as the rest of the patrol collect anything they can find to break her fall in case she slips. The pile slowly grows while Cherryfall dangles above it, waiting as Mousewhisker stretches down to grab her scruff, which is out of reach. He accidentally brushes against the warrior's leg, causing Cherryfall to lose her grip and fall with a screech. Bramblestar leaps forward to help break her fall, knocking into the leader. Mousewhisker asks if Cherryfall's okay and apologizing for making her fall. Cherryfall states her breath is knocked out of her, but thanks Mousewhisker for trying. Ivypool's patrol comes to see what's happening, and Bumblestripe explains that Cherryfall fell from the tree branch and Bramblestar broke her fall. Ivypool fusses over the injuries, hissing at Cherryfall to not hide her paw as she can see the blood. Cherryfall murmurs that it's just a torn claw, but Ivypool snaps that it needs treating. The patrol escorts the two cats back to camp, and Cherryfall is sent to her nest. :Bramblestar reports to the medicine cats that Cherryfall is at her nest and asks Leafpool to go treat her there. Jayfeather tells Leafpool to take marigold, while Bramblestar asks Jayfeather if saving Cherryfall was the omen Jayfeather has recieved. The gray tom looks thoughtful but says he doesn't know. Afterwards, Bramblestar goes to the warriors' den to check on Cherryfall. The she-cat is drowsy from poppy seeds with a marigold poultice on her paw. Leafpool is stroking the warrior's fur while she goes to sleep. As the warriors' den is flooded out and the warriors sleep in the other dens, Bramblestar trods on Molewhisker's tail and the brown and cream tom snaps at him. Cherryfall swipes his brother's ear and tells him to be careful as he doesn't talk to his leader like that. Bramblestar reassures his okay as they are pretty squashed. ThunderClan is forced to flee up a cliff face as the lake floods the camp. Bramblestar sends Molewhisker and Cherryfall together, and Cherryfall goes first. She scrambles up from each pawhold, seemingly confident as she disappears into the rain. :The Clan takes shelter for the night and in the morning, Bramblestar goes with Cherryfall, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Birchfall to check on the hollow. The patrol squelches down through the mud and grass to see the ruined camp. After the Clan settles in the tunnels, Leafpool wants to head back to salvage as much medicine as she can, and beckons to Cherryfall to follow her and help her. They make their way down the steep path to the camp and swim around the floods to salvage as much herbs as they can. Cherryfall calls to Leafpool if the thing she's found is useful. Leafpool points out it's just an oak twig but she's herself has found some tansy. Cherryfall expresses her disgust, saying that's slimy tree bark. They soon return with the herbs they managed to salvage. Cherryfall is later seen sharing a scrawny rabbit with Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Blossomfall. During a hunting patrol, Cherryfall points out a bramble thicket that mice and shrews love to hide in due to it being a dense bush. Thornclaw orders the patrol to spread out and signal with their tail if they spot prey. Right away, Cherryfall wildly waves her tail and says she has found a squirrel. She says it's over here, and the patrol bounds to her. :Later, Squirrelflight tells Dovewing to take Spiderleg, Brightheart and Cherryfall with her to check the ShadowClan border. As the Clan builds to make the temporary camp more comfortable, Molewhisker and Cherryfall puff as they drag branches to help make windbreaks. Dustpelt warns them to be careful as they pass the mudfall since they worked hard to make it secure and Dustpelt doesn't want them to dislodge it. Cherryfall pants they are being careful, and Brackenfur reassures Dustpelt that it'll be fine. Cherryfall soon pops her head out of the tunnel and calls to Bramblestar, asking him to see what they've done to work on the new dens. Bramblestar heads towards the young warrior to inspect the dens, and Cherryfall asks how he likes it. Bramblestar says it is great, and Cherryfall comments it'll be better when Rosepetal brings back the Twoleg pelts. She reports that Dustpelt and Brackenfur worked on the windbreaks and she and Molewhisker helped build them. Bramblestar says they all did a good job and should all sleep better now. After Bramblestar calls for a Clan Meeting, Cherryfall pop out of the tunnel to come and listen. As Daisy lectures the apprentices for going deeper into the tunnels, she scorns Molewhisker and Cherryfall for encouraging them. Cherryfall mutters her apologies. :After Brackenfur complains that Minty and Frankie were supposed to join his patrol, Bramblestar tells him to take Cherryfall, Poppyfrost and Lilypaw instead. As the flood waters start to recede, Cherryfall talks to Dustpelt, Brackenfur and Molewhisker about the practicalities of rebuilding the hollow outside the entrance of the tunnel. Cherryfall points out they still need to keep up patrols on keeping an eye on ShadowClan while eagerly working her claws on the ground. After Frankie and Bramblestar return from burying Benny, Cherryfall tells the kittypet that he should have done them where he was going as they could have gone with him and helped to find his brother. Bramblestar later takes a patrol to ShadowClan territory and Cherryfall is part of that patrol. When ThunderClan goes to fight a hoard of badgers, Cherryfall agrees to stay behind and guard the camp. She takes up position around the edge and watchfully stands there. After the flood water recedes enough for the Clan to start repairing the camp, Cherryfall and Molewhisker follow around Brackenfur as he notes what needs fixing. Brackenfur says they need a very long bramble or ivy tendril to patch it up, then moss to plug the gaps. He first orders Cherryfall and Molewhisker to clean the mud and mess, suggesting to use dead leaves and ferns that are lying around to help clean the mess. :After Frankie joins the Clan as an apprentice and is renamed Stormpaw, he refuses to near his old home as he wants his Twolegs to think he and Benny have found a new home together. Cherryfall pads to the tom and rests her tail on his shoulder, saying that's okay to be sad. She tells him if she wants to talk about his brother, she promises she’s always here. Both Squirrelflight and Bramblestar suspect there is a bit more behind Stormpaw decision to stay with ThunderClan. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight again discuss who to take to the Gathering, and Bramblestar suggests taking Cherryfall and Molewhisker as they've worked hard in rebuilding the camp and deserve to come. During the Gathering, Cherryfall gives a loud screech at the shore, then triumphantly yowls she has found the Stick of the Fallen. Cats press around Cherryfall as she drags the smooth stick while stumbling into the clearing. Mistystar asks what the stick is, and Cherryfall explains, finishing with how it is the way they never forget those who died in the Great Battle. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they are not yet mentioned by name. :After the birth of the two kits, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, looking at the newborn kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats. Jayfeather and Lionblaze identify them as Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a cat they don't recognize, who is later on revealed to be Brokenstar, whom are all residents of the Dark Forest. The evil cats disappear. :When her father arrives in the nursery, he greets his mate and kits warmly, and tells Poppyfrost that their kits are going to be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :Cherrykit tumbles out of the nursery with her brother beside her and her mother behind her. Poppyfrost complains about how early kits wake up while Cherrykit and Molekit continue on. As warriors gather by the rocks, she is told to stay out of the way although she wants to hear Brambleclaw speak. :Cherrykit is often seen playing with her brother Molekit throughout this book. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit shows him a battle move, which leads into her and Molekit getting into an argument on pouncing. :When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries Cherrykit out as the Clan evacuates the hollow. :When Briarpaw breaks her spine, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her, encouraging her, and climbing all over her. Cherrykit offers to give her meal to Briarlight, who has earned her warrior name, but when the young warrior refuses and manages to get her own prey from the fresh-kill pile, she and her brother cheer Briarlight on. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they had seen before the accident. Dovepaw also notes that Cherrykit, Molekit, and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Briarlight later boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders, to which Millie replies that she wouldn't dare. :Later on, she is playing with a ball of moss on the frost covered ground with her brother. Night Whispers :Cherrykit is often seen alongside her mother and her brother. Once, she skips in front of her father, Berrynose, causing him to trip, and he chides her good-naturedly. She is also one of the cats who begins to catch whitecough. Sign of the Moon :Cherrykit is recovering well after catching whitecough. When Ivypool and Dovewing become warriors, she and Molekit start to talk about how they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells the pair that they are not six moons yet, much to the kits' dismay. :She also gets bellyache, along with her brother, from eating too much squirrel, but Jayfeather treats it, and they both eventually get better. The Forgotten Warrior :Cherrykit receives her apprentice name, Cherrypaw, and receives Foxleap as her mentor. She is very excited and eager to learn. Later when she and Molepaw are training with Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brightheart, Brightheart is showing them her fighting techniques, when a fox arrives, Brightheart pushes them into brambles and chases the fox with Foxleap and Rosepetal. A few moments later, the fox returns, trying to kill the apprentices. A strange cat, initially believed to be Sol, but later revealed as Hollyleaf, shows up and scares off the fox. :Later, when she and her mentor, Foxleap, and her brother and his mentor, Rosepetal, go hunting, she comes back with a huge squirrel that she caught. :Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker share a rotting mouse and then come up with a bellyache. They try to treat it themselves, but end up being near-fatally poisoned by an herb after they mistook it for parsley. Leafpool cautiously sniffs at the foam on their mouths and declares that they had consumed Water Hemlock. Cherrypaw then has to be held down to keep from flailing and choking to death on her tongue. With the help of Leafpool and Cinderheart, they are given yarrow and are able to vomit up the poison and then, as Leafpool promises, are fine. Poppyfrost and Daisy are frantic, but seem more consoled after Leafpool pronounces their offspring fine. The Last Hope :When Ivypool reveals that she has been spying and training in the Dark Forest, Cherrypaw is seen admiring her bravery. Later, Ivypool takes Cherrypaw out of the camp to work with her. :Cherrypaw serves as a messenger along with her brother, Molepaw, and she is sent to ShadowClan. :When ThunderClan are being attacked by a second wave of Dark Forest warriors Dovewing spots Cherrypaw at the top of the hollow, peering down at them. Firestar waves his tail at her and she dashes off to get help from any Clan patrol she can find. :In the middle of battle, Bumblestripe bumps into the two littermates, and Cherrypaw excitedly announces the Clans are beating the Dark Forest warriors. In the Vision Of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Cherryfall is made Sparkpaw's mentor. Sparkpaw dashes across the circle of cats to Cherryfall, and Cherryfall bends her head to touch noses with Sparkpaw. :Cherryfall talks with Sparkpaw after words, telling her they'll have fun exploring the territory. When Sparkpaw asks if they can learn to hunt, Molewhisker, who is Alderpaw's mentor, replies that in addition to learning how to be warriors apprentices have special tasks. Cherryfall has a guilty look on her face as she tells them that today they had to make the elders more comfortable by getting rid of their ticks. :The next day, Cherryfall pokes her head in the apprentice's den to wake Sparkpaw and Alderpaw. Cherryfall greets Alderpaw and tells him to give Sparkpaw a prod, and that it was time to tour the territory. Outside the den Molewhisker and Cherryfall stood waiting side by side. Cherryfall takes the lead when they leave camp. Sparkpaw asks once again if they can hunt and Cherryfall tells her maybe later. She adds that they're going to begin with a tour of the territory, and that by the time they are warriors, they need to know every step of it. Cherryfall says they'll start off by the ShadowClan border and leads the way. :She and Molewhisker teach the apprentices how to hunt. Cherryfall is stunned by Sparkpaw's skill and praises her continuously. She reports back to camp complimenting Sparkpaw to the clan to which the apprentice responds she was only skilled because of Cherryfall's mentoring. :At the Gathering, Cherryfall accompanies the apprentices, teaching them about fireflies, and rolls her eyes at Sparkpaw when she hurls herself across the shore, noting to lecture her of taking risks. :Later, she is seen with an injured paw, saying it felt better after the treatment. The next day, she goes to Alderpaw because her paw hurt. She is impressed by Alderpaw's knowledge, and praises him to Jayfeather. :She is chosen to go on Alderpaw's quest along with her brother, Molewhisker. Cherryfall is not happy about Needlepaw's appearance and with Sparkpaw and Molewhisker. When this happened, she votes for Needlepaw not to come with them to find SkyClan. Later, she is told to find Comfrey Root for Sandstorm by Alderpaw. She asks if that was the herb Alderpaw put on her paw. Later, she returns with Molewhisker with tons of comfrey in her mouth. When Alderpaw is checking wounds, Cherryfall has some patches of fur missing, put nothing more. :After everyone was checked, she starts to organize a hunting patrol. Then she pads off into the trees with Molewhisker, Sparkpaw, and Needlepaw. When they returned, Cherryfall carries a vole. When they find Sparkpaw under some ferns, Cherryfall asks if someone should wake her up. :At dawn, when Alderpaw orders everyone to wake up. Cherryfall asks what the hurry is. When they reach a yellow twoleg den, Cherryfall interupts Alderpaw's thoughts by saying how amazing it was. They continued, but their path was blocked by a tall fence. Cherryfall asks what they should do. When he says they have to climb over it, Cherryfall goes slowly put without mishap. : Thunder and Shadow : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Cherrykit is briefly outside with Molekit until Poppyfrost tells her to get back in the den because she has a cough. She asks why Jayfeather can't just give her medicine, and Poppyfrost tells her he ran out of yarrow. Hollyleaf is watching this and gets yarrow, which she leaves outside the camp entrance for Jayfeather to find. Later, she tells Fallen Leaves that she has stopped coughing and the yarrow leaves worked. Hollyleaf thinks that if she stayed in ThunderClan she would have liked Cherrykit as her apprentice. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is won, but there are many deceased. Cherrypaw visibly sways on her paws when she hears that Sorreltail is dead. Many days later, Berrynose and Poppyfrost stay with Purdy in the elders' den, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw join them. Dovewing thinks that makes sense as they will want to be with their parents, but then she realizes she and Molepaw despise the Dark Forest trainees like their father. Days later, Cherrypaw joins a patrol with Molepaw and Rosepetal. While on the patrol, Cherrypaw bursts out of some undergrowth to a patrol that's mostly made up of the former Dark Forest trainees. She slides to a stop and says she and Molepaw found the scent of fox inside the border. She explains it could be the one ShadowClan previously drove out and it's looking for more cats. Molepaw says he and Cherrypaw are going to find Bramblestar's patrol and let them know. The patrol decides to take on the fox, and Cherrypaw glances at her brother, agreeing to the idea. She her patrol disappears to go find Bramblestar. :Cherrypaw and Bramblestar's patrol arrive at the fox to find the fox dead and injured warriors surrounding it. Bramblestar notices the trap caught on the fox's tail, and says Cherrypaw and Molepaw told him they found traces of fox inside the border. He asks the patrol if they chased it into the trap. Dovewing figures out it was already in the trap when the first patrol finds it. Cherrypaw nods miserably in agreement. Bramblestar says they were not told of the trap, and Dovewing figures out that Cherrypaw and Molepaw deliberately sent the former Dark Forest trainees to the crazed fox. They did it because they feel no loyalty towards them. Lionblaze hisses they nearly killed their Clanmates. Cherrypaw shrinks to the ground and says they didn't mean to. They head back to camp, and Bramblestar congratulates the former Dark Forest trainees for their bravery. Cherrypaw and Molepaw approach them, apologising for their actions and promising it won't happen again. Birchfall touches his tail to Cherrypaw's side and says he believes her. He asks if she'll patrol with him tomorrow. Cherrypaw says it will be an honor to patrol with him. Trivia *Cherryfall has WindClan blood through Windflight, loner blood through Daisy and Smoky and SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are said to be six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *She and Molewhisker are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *She is mistakenly mentioned to be Mousewhisker's sister, when she is actually his niece. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molewhisker: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified kits: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Tulipkit: :Elderkit: :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Alderpheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Lynxkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Leafpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeypaw: :Larkpaw]: :Juniperclaw:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Sleekwhisker: :Strikestone: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations }} de:Kirschpfote fi:Cherryfall ru:Вишнёвая Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters